


Забота

by Lori_Jane



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Crossdressing, Dark, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Может быть, не помнить Мию — это меньшее из зол?





	Забота

**Author's Note:**

> нон-кон/даб-кон, пытки, насилие, смерть персонажа, амнезия, гомофобия (в том числе внутренняя), элементы кроссдрессинга, спойлеры к игре RE7, АУ к концовке и всем DLC, возможен ООС, психические расстройства, использование сильнодействующих препаратов, пара матных слов, какой канон – такой и фик

Некротоксин снял морок почти моментально: Итан еще не выдернул иглу из ее шеи, а Эвелин уже превратилась из всемогущей девочки в беспомощную старуху.

— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? — прошептала она, протягивая к нему дряблые, худые, стремительно чернеющие руки. — Почему вы все меня так ненавидите?

— Прости, — ответил он, убеждая себя, что не чувствовал сейчас и капли жалости к существу, которое стремительно разлагалось перед его глазами.

— Мама! — Эвелин завыла, затряслась, продолжая тянуться к Итану. По ее лицу текли густые темные капли. — Больно! Так больно! Мамочка!

Итан знал, что Эвелин звала Мию, и поэтому, полный гнева, он отказал ей в последнем человеческом прикосновении, даже отошел назад на несколько шагов, чтобы она точно не смогла до него дотронуться.

— Гори в аду, — выдохнула Эвелин. — Все вы... горите!..

Итан почти отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как она теряла всякое сходство с человеком, как становилась тем, кем на самом деле была все это время — комом черной плесени, по ошибке наделенным разумом. Некротоксин добил Эвелин окончательно уже через минуту — ком стал желтовато-серым и рассыпался в пыль от одного удара носком ботинка.

Как ни странно, желаемого удовлетворения от смерти Эвелин Итан не ощутил. Да, Бейкеры и остальные жертвы были отомщены, но в ушах по-прежнему звенело отчаянное «Мама». И Мия. Все это мщение не стоило и гроша ломаного, если ей не удалось выжить, если Эвелин убила ее на корабле. 

Нужно было вернуться и найти Мию... или то, что от нее осталось. 

И он сделал бы это, если бы не внезапный удар битой по затылку.

Итан пошатнулся. Перед глазами все закружилось, а в ушах зазвенело так, что слова нападавшего едва не утонули в этом звоне:

— Соскучился, родной?

— Лу... кас, — прохрипел Итан, борясь с нахлынувшей тошнотой. По левому виску текла кровь. — Не... сдох?

— И не надейся, — воспользовавшись его беззащитностью, Лукас ударил снова, на этот раз по коленям. В этом не было нужды, Итан и без того уже едва стоял на ногах, но, кажется, Лукас хотел причинить ему как можно больше боли напоследок. — Я очень даже жив.

Пистолет с дробовиком полетели в самый темный угол чердака, и у Итана остался только нож, спрятанный за поясом. Доставать его было бессмысленно: комната по-прежнему кружилась, пальцы не слушались, да и не понять, какой из трех Лукасов перед ним был настоящим.

Из его открытого искривленного рта на пол капала розовая слюна с привкусом желчи и железа.

Итан завалился на бок и замер, ожидая еще удар-другой и неизбежную смерть. 

Он понял, что умрет здесь и сейчас, и от осознания не испытал ничего, кроме разочарования. 

— У тебя есть еще пара минут, — объяснил Лукас, улыбаясь лисьей улыбкой. — Не против, если я не стану торопить события? Очень хочется посмотреть на твою агонию.

Итан молчал. Он пытался вспомнить лицо Мии — ему необходимо было умереть с ее образом перед глазами, — вот только ничего не получалось, она ускользала за мгновение до того, как ему удавалось до нее дотянуться.

Лукас перевернул Итана на спину, задрал на нем рубашку и вытащил нож из-за пояса.

Агония, да?

— Мы... я. Мия, — простонал Итан, едва шевеля губами. — Миа...

Он уже не чувствовал ног — или это поврежденный мозг, захлебываясь кровью, обманывал его, — не мог даже пошевелиться. Но больше всего Итана пугали не парализованные конечности, а то, что от Мии не осталось ничего, кроме пустого имени и стремительно тускнеющих воспоминаний.

Лукас расхохотался:

— Вот умора! Видел бы ты себя сейчас со стороны, Итан. Мычащий слюнявый полуовощ, зовущий свою женушку! Ха! Что, бита заставила тебя забыть, как эта сука отпилила тебе кисть, как пыталась убить тебя?

Итан видел только лисью ухмылку Лукаса.

Нож вошел в живот точно над пупком, провернулся, пополз в сторону, легко распарывая кожу.

Следующее «Мия» стало криком — никакому удару по голове было не под силу забрать эту боль.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вопил что-нибудь другое, но сойдет и так, — пропыхтел краснеющий Лукас. Выдернув нож из раны, он медленно, будто сомневаясь, потянулся к окровавленной дыре в животе Итана.

— Мия, — умоляюще прохрипел тот, прося у Лукаса и мироздания не о спасении, но о смерти, только бы прямо сейчас. — Ми... Я.

Лукас замер и стал заворожено наблюдать за тем, как с каждым хрипящим вдохом из раны вытекало все больше крови, как наружу начал вылезать хрестоматийно розовый кишечник.

Итан уже ничего не видел.

— Мы... а, — выдохнул он в самый последний раз, уже не помня, что значили эти звуки.

Пальцы неконтролируемо сжимались и разжимались, царапая пол. На губах пенилась кровь.

Нож медленно вошел ему между ребер.

— Ты такой красивый, когда умираешь, — шепнул Лукас на прощание и прижался сухими губами к его лбу.

***

Когда Итан открыл глаза, то первым, что он увидел, было лицо склонившегося над ним Лукаса.

— Проснулся? — ласково спросил тот. — С возвращением.

— Поч... м? — прохрипел Итан. Язык едва-едва двигался, губы будто бы стали из дерева, а челюсти — из железа, — По... ем... у я ыщ... жы... в?

— «Почему я все еще жив»? — переспросил Лукас и расхохотался. — Детка, тебе стоит поработать над дикцией! Звучишь ужасно, тебя даже на радио Далви не возьмут.

Итан промолчал, пытаясь собрать разрозненные мысли в единое целое.

— Не понимаешь, почему не сдох? — продолжал Лукас, водя пальцами по его обнаженному животу Итана. О жуткой ране теперь напоминали только скобы медицинского степлера и длинная полоска почти зажившего шрама. — Так давай объясню! Итак... Ты расправился с Эвелин — молодец. Только вот незадача, мой дорогой Итан, плесень в нас никуда не сдохла вместе с ней! Ты ведь не надеялся, что она вдруг от всех нас отлипнет? Как бы ни так! Просто теперь эта мелкая дрянь не ковыряется в твоей голове, вот и вся разница. Мы по-прежнему инфицированы: ты, я... твоя дорогая женушка с Зоуи, если Эвелин не успела их прикончить.

«Моя жена?»

Довольная рожа Лукаса не давала сосредоточиться на этой мысли, но куда больше мешала проснувшаяся вместе с ним головная боль.

— Прежде, чем ты очухаешься и начнешь орать, хочу объяснить тебе, почему я убил тебя. Думай об этом как о первом шаге к примирению, — пальцы Лукаса продолжали поглаживать обнаженную кожу, и Итан начал это чувствовать, это и отвращение. — Если честно, то я просто-напросто психанул. Пока ты не притащил сюда свою холеную городскую задницу, мне неплохо жилось. Такая-сякая злая корпорация не трогала меня, пока их ученые получали данные о девчонке и ее экспериментах, а теперь... Боюсь, я слишком много знаю, да и мои увлечения им никогда не нравились. Вот поэтому я и выместил всю злобу на тебе. Приношу свои извинения. Такое от меня редко услышишь, так что цени!

— Пошел ты, — выдохнул Итан. Он попытался приподняться и не смог: оказалось, что тело плотно прижимали к кровати широкие кожаные ремни. С другой стороны, начал возвращаться контроль над речевым аппаратом, и слова стали словами, а не едва понятным набором звуков, что уже было неплохо: — Убери руки! И дай... сесть.

Руки Лукас действительно убрал, примирительно подняв их в воздух.

— Рад, что ты в состоянии ощутить мое прикосновение, — сказал он. — Не переживай, я дам тебе время прийти в себя, без этого после первой смерти никак. Впрочем, ремни убирать не буду, только сам себе навредишь. Упадешь там, сломаешь чего...

— Пытаешься изобразить из себя заботливого друга? — почти прорычал Итан. Язык обрел полную подвижность, губы потеряли всякое сходство с деревом, и поток желчной ненависти стало не остановить: — Думаешь, бита выбила из моей головы воспоминания о том, что ты сделал со мной и другими? Сраный псих, нужно было найти тебя и добить, как твоих папашу с ма!..

Лукас еще сильнее растянул губы в ухмылке и ударил его кулаком в пах.

Итан задохнулся от острой боли, поперхнувшись собственной слюной. Он долго и страшно откашливался, пытаясь одновременно загнать в легкие хоть немного воздуха.

Когда все кончилось, Лукас с силой сжал его нижнюю челюсть.

— Я скажу это только один раз, — неожиданно серьезно и спокойно произнес Лукас. — Запомни, здесь ты — гость, Итан. Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, то мы подружимся и придумаем, как мирно сосуществовать и — в перспективе — как выбраться из моего фамильного особняка в мир живых. Если же ты будешь вести себя, как мудила, то я могу потерять над собой контроль и... Короче, ты не зли меня, лады?

— Пленник, — с раздражением поправил его Итан. — Я не твой гость, я твой пленник. И еще недавно ты хотел убить меня. 

— Кто старое помянет... Да и не убил же, — махнул рукой Лукас. — Ладно, давай пока оба остынем и сыграем в одну игру.

Итан невольно вздрогнул.

— Не волнуйся, — Лукас улыбнулся. — Сама по себе эта игра членовредительства не включает. Мне просто нужно проверить, не отразилась ли моя... несдержанность на твоих мыслительных процессах, бла-бла-бла, понимаешь? Короче, не ломайся, лучше назови свое полное имя.

— Итан Джек Уинтерс, — мрачно отозвался Итан. 

Не то, чтобы ему хотелось подыгрывать этому поехавшему, но в чем-то он был прав — Итану и самому хотелось понять, все ли осталось при нем после удара по голове. 

— Совпадает с тем, что написано на твоих водительских правах. В конце концов, я по ним тебя и опрашиваю... Год рождения?

— Восемьдесят пятый.

— Возраст?

— Тридцать три. В октябре исполнится.

«Если выживу».

Лукас ходил туда-сюда по комнате-камере, вертел в ладони знакомый Итану кусок пластика. 

— Кстати, не ожидал, думал, что ты моложе. Неплохо выглядишь! Семейное положение?

— Женат. Детей нет.

— Как зовут твою жену?

— М... М... — Итан, неприятно удивленный собственным неуверенным мычанием, испуганно взглянул на Лукаса, ожидая подсказки, но тот молчал, — Уинтерс? М..? Мария?

Он знал, что у него была жена, помнил, что была, помнил, что он приехал в эту дыру ради нее, но ее имя, ее характер и ее образ стали вдруг неуловимым призраком.

— Вот и нашлась дыра, — произнес Лукас, ухмыляясь так широко, что, казалось, его лицо вот-вот треснет пополам. — Твою жену, кстати, зовут Мия Уинтерс — хоть с фамилией угадал! Если тебе интересно, то именно ради нее ты приехал в Далви, из-за нее застрял здесь, со мной. И ты, видит Бог, очень любишь ее. Ну, любил, учитывая обстоятельства.

Мия.

— Ты! Это ты виноват, что я не помню! — завыл Итан. Паника быстро схватила его за горло — куда сильнее, чем если это сделал бы Лукас. Итан снова дернулся, но ремни держали крепко. — Псих! Чтоб ты на своих собственных ловушках подорвался, кретин болотный!

Лукас влепил ему звонкую пощечину.

— Успокойся, истеричка! Чего разорался? Ты ведь даже имени ее не помнишь!

— Что я помню, а что не помню, тебя не касается, — куда спокойнее и тише ответил Итан.

Лукас перестал ухмыляться. 

— Ладно, закончили на сегодня с допросами, — сказал он. — Кстати, как меня зовут?

— Лукас Бейкер, — и не отказал себе в удовольствии добавить: — Сраный педик.

Лукас вздрогнул. Его явно задели эти слова, тяжелые, как гвоздь в крышке гроба, но Итан именно такого эффекта и добивался.

— Что ты, блядь, сказал?

— Я сказал, что ты — педик. Не нравится? Не стоило разбрасывать свои дневники по всему дому, _сладкий_. «Я не могу перестать думать об Оливере. Каким бы он стал, если бы я выпустил его с чердака? Стал бы он с возрастом задирать меня еще больше, например, прижимать к стене в попытке припугнуть? Стали бы его нападки иметь определенный... оттенок? Стал бы я видеть его во снах, как вижу капитана школьной команды по плаванью?» Не точно цитирую, но суть ты понял, — Итан наблюдал за тем, как Лукас снова начал кружить по комнате, не замечая, что его движения перестали быть хаотичными, не понимая, что он сам сейчас переходит границу, которую не стоило переходить. Не в его положении — в положении гостя или, тем более, пленника. — И это даже не самая сочная цитата, не так ли?

Лукас в несколько быстрых шагов оказался рядом с кроватью. Не колеблясь, он, разъяренный и явно стремительно теряющий над собой контроль, сел Итану на живот, крепко обхватил его бока своими бедрами.

— Что ты делаешь, педик? — все никак не мог остановиться Итан. Его по-прежнему не до конца соображающий мозг не сигнализировал, что уже давно пришла пора замолчать. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе присунул?

— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, Итан, — тихо ответил Лукас. Его впалые щеки пылали алым. — Как думаешь, зачем мне это? 

Игла в катушке толстых серых ниток.

— Зачем? — на автомате повторил Итан.

— Чтобы зашить твой гнилой рот, вот зачем! — заорал Лукас, вмазав ему под дых свободной рукой. — Я ебаный психопат, и тебе следовало подумать об этом прежде, чем выводить меня из себя!

Он не шутил. 

— Я не...

— Да мне насрать, что ты там не, а что ты там да! — перебил его Лукас. — А сел я подобным образом, мой дорогой гость, потому я хочу чувствовать, как ты извиваешься от боли, как пытаешься высвободиться. И знаешь что, Итан? Ни хуя у тебя не получится. Бежать некуда. Есть только ты и я.

Головная боль постепенно утихала, но теперь это абсолютно не обнадеживало.

— Не переживай, ты не умрешь, — голос Лукаса снова сочился заботой. Игла в опасной близости от левого глаза Итана кричала об угрозе. — Но, спешу заверить, знатно пострадаешь. Если укусишь меня хотя бы раз или попытаешься еще как-то помешать — я отрежу тебе член. Может, тогда вопрос моей ориентации — очень даже гетеросексуальной, между прочим! — перестанет тебя волновать.

— Ублюдок!..

— Еще какой. Самый ублюдочный ублюдок. И это мы еще не очень хорошо друг друга знаем, то ли еще будет, — он сел так, чтобы надавить коленом на подбородок Итана, прижать нижнюю челюсть к верхней, и слегка наклонился вперед.  
Итану стало трудно дышать. На мгновение ему даже померещилось, будто он услышал, как трещат ребра под весом чужого тела.

— Готов? — спросил Лукас, издевательски водя острием по своим губам, имитируя сшивание. Одно неловкое движение, и он случайно — или намеренно? — уколол самого себя. — Ай! Больно, бля!

Лукас слизнул капельку крови, проступившую на нижней губе, и добавил:

— Правда, не так больно, как будет тебе через минуту.

Итан прорычал сквозь сжатые зубы невнятную нецензурщину.

— Будем считать, что ты готов.

Итан зажмурился.

Толстая игла входила в плоть медленно, убийственно медленно и отчего-то так болезненно, что Итан отдал бы все, чтобы вернуть обратно мигрень. Он взвыл, задергался, пытаясь сбросить с себя Лукаса, но тот сидел на нем, недвижимый как статуя и кошмарно тяжелый.

Игла прошла сквозь кожу над верхней губой. Ставшая красной нить, ползущая за ней, стянула губы.

Итан не заметил, что лицо Лукаса вновь раскраснелось, не слышал его нетерпеливого пыхтения, не приметил других красноречивых деталей — не до того было.

Дошив рот до середины, Лукас выдохнул особенно громко и замер. Потом он вдруг взял с прикроватного столика ножницы.

— Ладно, хватит с тебя, отработал. Ну, кончай ныть, — он попытался стереть большим пальцем дорожки слез с висков Итана, но только запачкал кожу кровью. — Я больше не буду. Только продезинфицирую да вколю тебе кое-что, и все. У тебя, кстати, аллергии на морфин нет? Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты сдох опять — вдруг на этот раз все-таки обосрешься, и мне придется тебя мыть... Ха! А, впрочем, знаешь что? Мне плевать, сдохнешь ты еще раз или нет.

В этот момент Лукас мог попросить у него чего угодно — ради укола Итан многое сделал бы, глазом не моргнул. Даже пальцы, смазанные, должно быть, антисептиком, грубо растиравшие свежие раны снаружи и внутри рта, он принял безропотно.

— Хороший мальчик, — хрипло похвалил его Лукас непонятно за что, почти ласково проведя кончиками пальцев по губам. — Вот все и кончилось, теперь и поспать можешь. Сейчас, конечно, день, но это поправимо. Не против?  
Не дождавшись ответа, он натянул ему на глаза повязку.

— Сладких снов.

Укол он все-таки сделал.

— Я помогу тебе вспомнить, обещаю, — донеслось до Итана сквозь тяжелое одеяло опиатов. — Мне ведь тоже нужно иногда платить по счетам, да?

Где-то далеко кричала женщина:

— Итан, помоги!

Раз за разом, снова и снова...

Или это Лукас решил поиздеваться над ним напоследок, или то было начало тяжелого сна — Итан не знал.

  
***

Лукас переоборудовал для него целую комнату. Здесь было все или почти все: доступ к воде, что почти не текла из кранов, едва работающий унитаз, кровать с подгнившим матрасом, прибитые к полу стулья и стол, шкаф с книгами об охоте и десятки механизмов, предназначенных для того, чтобы не дать Итану сбежать. Некоторые из этих механизмов могли легко убить человека.

— Это предназначено не для тебя, — объяснял Лукас, устанавливая ловушку у двери, — За нами идет охота, за нами придут. Впрочем, тебя эти механизмы тоже сумеют сдержать, если потребуется. Ты ведь еще не понимаешь, что мы должны держаться вместе...

Итан не понимал.

Итан отказывался понимать. 

Дырки от иглы уже не болели, более того, начали зарастать сразу же, как Лукас вытащил все нитки. 

Итан физически чувствовал, как стягивались края, и это было отвратительно.

— Я тебе нужен. Я могу спасти тебя! — Лукас рассмеялся нервным смехом. — Нет, бери выше! Я могу помочь тебе вспомнить твою ненаглядную женушку. Правда-правда! Хочешь, на плесени поклянусь, а, хочешь?

— Мия, — прохрипел Итан в ответ.

Ремни сменились на длинную цепь и железный ошейник с коричневыми пятнами не то ржавчины, не то засохшей крови. 

Цепь уходила в стену и дальше. Итану казалось, что по ночам оттуда доносились странные всхлипы и не менее странный смех.

Казалось и мерещилось.

Итан не знал, сколько дней прошло между смертью Эвелин и ускользающим сегодняшним днем — Лукас продолжал вкалывать ему что-то, держа в почти вегетативном состоянии. Итан даже был не особенно уверен, где проходила граница между реальностью и сном.

Кто-то раздевал его и обмывал тело — сон?

Голос женщины, что посылала ему тысячу поцелуев — реальность?

Лукас, проводивший экскурсию по комнате — сон?

Комариный укус иглы — вот это, пожалуй, однозначно было реальностью.

А потом с головы Итана как будто сняли мешок. Реальность ударила по глазам ярким светом голой лампочки, что свисала на длинном проводе с потолка, осветила новую-старую обшарпанную комнату и неожиданно серьезную рожу Лукаса.

— Что ты помнишь о Мии Уинтерс? — спросил он. 

— Пошел ты, — устало отмахнулся Итан. Слишком узкий ошейник неприятно давил на горло, а приобретенная свобода действий оказалась обманчивой — теперь вместо ремней его удерживали кандалы на руках, вот и вся разница.

— Значит, по-прежнему ничего. Но я помогу тебе вспомнить.

От этих слов и нешуточной серьезности Лукаса по спине Итана побежал холодок.

— Как?

— Терапия, — коротко ответил Лукас. — Сядь и положи руки на стол.

Итан подчинился, но не из-за того, что боялся нового срыва своего тюремщика, а потому что в глубине души действительно желал помощи — пусть даже и от того, кто был виновен в его провалах в памяти.

Лукас разложил несколько фотографий перед Итаном. 

— Положи руку напротив той фотографии, что вызывает ассоциацию с именем «Мия Уинтерс».

Итан подчинился снова, не зная до конца правил очередной игры Лукаса, понимая, что еще может пожалеть об этом.

На всех трех фотографиях были изображены молодые женщины возраста самого Итана или чуть моложе. Пухлая блондинка с короткой стрижкой и заводной улыбкой, высокая девушка с чемоданом у автобусной остановки, и брюнетка, державшая за руку маленькую девочку.

Брюнетка улыбалась ему.

«Шлю тысячу поцелуев, — заговорил в голове голос, который Итан никогда не слышал. — Поскорей бы разделаться с этой работой и вернуться домой к любимому мужу».

Так уж и никогда?

Повинуясь порыву, Итан положил руку напротив третьей фотографии.

— Я рад, что у тебя получилось с первого раза, — Лукас слегка улыбнулся. — Теперь нужно сделать кое-что, чтобы ты ее не забыл.

— Что?.. — хотел было спросить Итан, как вдруг его тело прошила резкая боль.

Лукас одним движением пробил его ладонь отверткой, пригвоздил к столу. Его глаза горели неприятным безумным огнем.

Разумеется, все не могло быть так просто, не с этим психопатом, нет.

— Что ты творишь?! — заорал Итан.

Он хотел выдернуть отвертку, но, прежде чем ему удалось даже потянуться к ней, Лукас подскочил, схватил за цепи и потянул назад, заставив Итана откинуться на стул.

Он еще немного повозился — возможно, прикреплял цепи к крюку в полу, чтобы зафиксировать Итана в одном положении.

— Так будет быстрее, — сказал Лукас безо всякого сожаления в голосе.

— Какого хера! Я делал все, что ты просил!

— Я знаю, прости, у нас нет времени на настоящую терапию. Это, скажем так, экспресс-курс. 

— Сраный психопат...

— Смотри на фотографию, Итан. Это твоя жена! Сам говорил, что она так важна для тебя... Так что вспоминай! Говори. И терпи.

И Итан смотрел. Это не могло быть его осознанным выбором, нет, наверное, в его организме все еще остались те наркотики, которыми его накачивал Лукас, наверное, удар по голове сделал его нестабильным...

Это не могло быть его решением.

Кровь расплывалась по глянцевой поверхности стола. Рана не затягивалась.

— Мия, — он вгляделся в ее лицо, надеясь в незнакомых чертах найти знакомое, вспомнить, как целовал эти губы, как она сама этими губами говорила ему заветные слова.

Мия стояла к нему спиной, перебирая вещи на столе. На ней была надета та самая майка, что и на фотографии, но вместо брюк — чулки до середины бедер и простое черное белье.

«Итан, я нигде не могу найти мой паспорт! Ты точно его не видел?» 

— В прихожей, на тумбочке, — прошептал он в ответ, не осознавая, что проговаривает это вслух. Изображение расплывалось не то из-за слез, не то из-за того, что воспоминание было неполным. — Кстати, почему ты все еще бегаешь по дому в таком виде? Хочешь соблазнить меня этими великолепными чулочками?

«Не сейчас, Итан, — она рассмеялась. — Я так опоздаю! Обещаю, что по возвращению...»

Лукас выдернул отвертку из раны, чтобы снова вонзить ее в то же место.

Итан снова заорал и подался вперед, но цепи держали его на месте.

— Вспоминай! — закричал Лукас, пытаясь перекричать Итана. — Вспоминай! Вспоминай! Вспоминай!

Удар отверткой под ребро.

Удар отверткой в ногу.

Удар отверткой в пах.

Удар отверткой в горло.

«Ты нашел его! Мой герой!»

Мия поцеловала его в губы, не слыша его хрипения, не видя его агонии.

Кровь заливала ее, не оставляя и пятнышка.

***

Итан видел только темноту, но не чувствовал ничего, ни беспокойства, ни страха, ни боли. Если подумать, то виной тому могли быть вещества, которыми его снова накачал Лукас, или же простая усталость.

Итан устал. Кошмар все не кончался. Причина, по которой он приехал в Далви, осталась не более чем именем и смутными воспоминаниями. Его собственное существование ограничилось попытками безумца и психопата Лукаса «помочь», за которыми скрывались странные желания, природы которых Итан предпочел бы не знать.

Попытки Лукаса становились все более жестокими с каждым разом, а новая фотография и новое воспоминание заканчивались для Итана одним и тем же — смертью.

Снова и снова.

В этом кошмаре Итана все чаще посещала предательская и глупая мысль:

«Может быть, не помнить Мию — это меньшее из зол?» — и он каждый раз спешно отгонял ее. 

Что изменилось бы, признай Итан, что лучше не помнить? Ничего. Сбежать было невозможно — с воспоминаниями о Мие или без них.

Итан знал, потому что все те крупицы времени, что ему повезло проводить в сознании и без постоянного наблюдения, изучал свою тюрьму.

Четыре ловушки (принцип работы которых он не понимал до конца) — две у двери, одна у окна и еще одна рядом со шкафом. Решетки на окне, дверь усилена сталью.

Скрипнули половицы, и Итан вздрогнул.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он.

Ему ответил искаженный и преувеличенно жизнерадостный женский голос:

— Хотела поздороваться и сказать, как я тебя люблю. 

— Мия? Ты все-таки жива?

— Я люблю тебя, Итан, — повторила она. — Я скучала. Очень.

Ее пальцы начали расстегивать ему ширинку.

— Что ты делаешь? Просто освободи меня...

— Люблю.

— Мия?

Она обхватила губами его вялый член, нежно и умело, но как-то не так, как обычно. 

— Прекрати, не надо! — вскрикнул Итан.

Он хотел остановить ее, но не смог поднять даже руки — сдерживали треклятые цепи.

Возбуждение нарастало само собой, и Итан решил не сопротивляться.

«Это сон», — убедил он себя, позволив воспоминанию-призраку с искаженным голосом и горячим дыханием делать с ним все, что угодно.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнесла Мия.

Скрипнула кровать. Итан почувствовал, как его бедра обхватывают стройные ноги в высоких чулках.

— Великолепные чулочки, — улыбнулся Итан, вспоминая их последнюю встречу до Далви и Эвелин.

Внутри Мии оказалось жарко и очень тесно, так тесно, что он задохнулся и невольно двинул бедрами вверх.

Мия тихо вздохнула.

— Люблю, — Итан повторил это движение. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я скучала. Очень.

Это продолжалось недолго, обычно Мие требовалось больше времени, чтобы достичь оргазма. Но вот она уже мелко затряслась и всхлипнула совсем тонко.

На живот Итану закапала какая-то жидкость, а руки вдруг почему-то смогли двигаться свободнее. Тогда, воспользовавшись моментом, он сорвал повязку с глаз, только бы понять, только бы увидеть...

Мия рассыпалась перед его глазами, как рассыпалась Эвелин. 

Лукас, поняв, что обман его раскрыт, моментально соскочил с члена Итана, сделал несколько шагов назад и замер, ошарашенный, будто сам до конца не осознающий, что именно сделал. 

Проигрыватель упал на пол и разлетелся на десятки кусков пластика.

Его лицо горело от унижения и, наверное, еще не до конца спавшего возбуждения, руки пытались скрыть краем толстовки член. 

Чулки на нем тоже были, хотя Итану хотелось, чтобы это ему примерещилось.

— Что не сделаешь, чтобы излечить человека от амнезии! — чересчур жизнерадостно сказал Лукас.

Он лгал, и не нужно было читать его дневники, чтобы понимать это.

— Просто... просто убей меня так, чтобы я не возвращался, — прошептал Итан, испытывая отвращение и жалость одновременно, не только по отношению к Лукасу, к ним обоим. — Мия все равно уже мертва... Все уже давно мертвы, не так ли?  
Лукас кивнул и вытер нос рукавом. Он никогда не выглядел таким беззащитным.

— Над родителями я не успел погоревать, — начал говорить Лукас, временами всхлипывая и прерываясь. Голос его дрожал. — Да и... плевать на них! Отец бил меня за то, что я... А потом я нашел Зоуи, сразу же после твоего... побега на лодке. И Мию — когда ты только оказался у меня. Это... она вроде как не семья даже, но все равно было... понимаешь? Я был эгоистом, не заботился о них... И так... Какого хуя! Теперь только ты. Прости! Мне нужно... заботиться о тебе. Я не хочу быть один, Итан, не хочу... Когда-нибудь ты примешь меня... Да?

Потом Лукас уже только хныкал, продолжая стоять посередине комнаты, нелепо натягивая край толстовки на член. Итан чувствовал, как быстро засыхает сперма на животе.

Итан видел только темноту, хотя повязки у него на глазах уже не было.


End file.
